Un nouveau lien
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Comment la clé de la recluse du manoir près du lac avait-elle fini dans sa poche? Sean se le demandait encore. [The Lodgers - 2017]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Comment la clé de la recluse du manoir près du lac avait-elle fini dans sa poche? Sean se le demandait encore.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°40 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon ces conditions: Cent mots minimum, notre personnage qui se retrouve dans une ruelle après une soirée du nouvel an trop arrosée, un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête et une étrange clé dans sa poche. A qui appartient-elle? Que lui est-il arrivé?

 **Un nouveau lien**

Le chant matinal des oiseaux et la fraîcheur du vent provoquèrent un grognement pâteux chez Sean. Tout son corps était endolori, sa tête lui faisait mal.

\- J'ai trop bu... Pensa-t-il groggy. Un coup d'eau froide me fera du bien.

C'était le 1er janvier 1920 et le jeune homme avait eu une permission de quelques jours, pour Noël et le nouvel an. Sean Nally, fils de l'épicière Maura Nally et frère aîné de la jeune et jolie Kay, s'était engagé dans l'armée suite au début de la guerre d'indépendance d'Irlande. Beaucoup n'avaient pas compris ses raisons et ils le traitaient désormais comme un traître, un torcheur de culs anglais. Lui, il se battait parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une Irlande coupée en deux.

Oui, la Grande-Bretagne abusait très clairement sur des points.

Oui, l'Irlande avait le droit à mieux.

Mais pas comme ça.

Par chance, sa mère et sa sœur le comprenaient et le soutenaient, mais il avait toujours eu peur qu'être lié à elles allait leur causer du tort, ne serait-ce que pour les affaires.

\- Je suis la seule épicière du village, mon fils. Lui avait gentiment dit sa mère. Soit ils achètent à manger chez moi, soit ils crèvent la dalle.

Beaucoup de connaissances lui avaient tourné le dos. Et la guerre était une chose horrible. Pour autant, Sean n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur. Il se battait pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Tant pis, si on pensait l'inverse. Tant qu'il avait l'amour de sa mère et de sa sœur, peu lui importait.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, une ancienne connaissance l'avait invité à fêter le nouvel an. Il avait voulu refuser au début, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il fallait aussi profiter de ses amis lors de permissions, que ça n'était pas bon pour un jeune homme comme lui de rester aux côtés de sa mère vieillissante. Et Sean devait admettre que, dans l'ensemble, il avait passé une soirée correcte, voire agréable. Il y avait bien sûr eu un moment de froid quand il était arrivé, vite effacé par la prestance de son hôte. Même la présence de Dessie et de sa bande de gros bras n'avait pas entaché la fête. Pour une fois, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, lui de même, ils avaient échangé des politesses courantes et c'était tout. Il fallait croire que l'esprit des fêtes pouvait toucher même les plus décérébrés.

Se redressant, Sean remarqua qu'il était adossé à l'arrière de sa maison. Ca lui revenait, on l'avait déposé. Portant sa main à sa tête migraineuse, il remarqua alors qu'il était coiffé d'un chapeau de sorcière. Oh, il avait dû être bien pompette s'il s'était autorisé ce genre de choses ! Il avait passé l'âge de faire Oidhche Shamhna. Ou Halloween, pour les américains.

\- Il faudra que je le rende à son propriétaire. Avec mes excuses.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva non pas une, mais deux clés. Et l'une d'entre elles n'était clairement pas à lui. Ca lui revenait un peu, il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte arrière avec cette clé, et dans son ébriété, il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser la seconde, la bonne clé. Il avait donc cuvé dehors, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans le fond. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude des fêtes, il aurait eu honte de se montrer à sa mère ainsi. Il étudia la clé. C'était une clé déjà ancienne, en fer forgé. Et la seule maison qui pouvait utiliser ce genre de clé, c'était la grande maison dans la forêt, celle qui tombait en miettes, occupée par un frère et sa jumelle depuis le suicide de leurs parents dans le lac attenant. Personne ne les visitait, ils ne sortaient jamais, à part peut-être la jeune fille, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Rachel ? Oui, Rachel. Rachel sortait une fois par semaine, juste pour venir chercher ses vivres hebdomadaires. Elle parlait peu, évitait le contact, était toujours vêtue de noir ou de gris, d'ailleurs ses habits semblaient issus d'un autre siècle. D'après sa mère, ces pauvres enfants étaient issus d'une lignée maudite. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait là-bas, mais personne n'agissait, parce qu'il y avait des gens qu'on ne pouvait pas aider. Sean n'y croyait pas trop. Rachel était juste une recluse, issue d'une famille excentrique.

\- Comment j'ai eu ça, moi ?

Il ôta son chapeau et ouvrit la porte avec la bonne clé. Il fila dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir, avant d'aider sa mère à ouvrir le magasin.

\- La petite recluse passe aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna sa mère

\- Parce que je me retrouve avec sa clé dans ma poche.

Maura étudia l'objet. C'était en effet une clé appartenant aux jumeaux de la bâtisse près du lac.

\- Elle est revenue en catastrophe la semaine dernière, elle l'avait perdue. Comment as-tu eu ça ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans ma poche en me réveillant ce matin. Et je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir eue avant ça.

Une épiphanie traversa l'esprit de la matriarche Nally.

\- Dessie était à la fête ?

\- Oui, il a été correct d'ailleurs.

La femme eut un soupir.

\- Il était là la semaine dernière, à embêter cette pauvre fille au comptoir avant que je ne le fasse filer. Il lui aura volé sa clé et l'aura glissée dans ta poche, espérant que tu irais là-bas pour la lui rendre, comme une espèce de farce, pour voir si tu aurais le courage d'aller là-bas. Je te jure...

\- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

\- C'est le seul à venir à Rachel. Les autres ici, ils l'évitent. Je la lui donnerai quand elle passera. Elle sera rassurée. Si tu pouvais me couper du bois tout à l'heure, tu serais gentil.

\- Oui, Maman.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Maura dit à son fils que Rachel avait bien retrouvé sa clé et qu'elle le remerciait.

\- J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Elle a dû changer. La dernière fois, on n'était encore que des enfants, tu déposais ses paniers de linge à la porte.

\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu l'évites, toi aussi.

Pourtant, en septembre de cette même année, le chemin de Sean Nally finirait par croiser celui de Rachel Sharpe, encore une fois à cause de Dessie.

Si le Destin avait lié deux êtres, aucun mortel n'arriverait à éviter leurs retrouvailles.

 **FIN**


End file.
